funny_guys_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Times
Main Characters Tristan: Tristan is one of the main protagonists of Good Times & Team Brite, he goes to Brooklyn Middle School Webbie: Webbie is one of the main protagonists of Good Times & Team Brite, she goes to St. Alphonsus Catholic School a private school, She is a basketball player she plays basketball Jaylen: Jaylen is the little brother of Webbie and is Tristans little cousin he goes to St. Alphonsus Catholic private school with Webbie her older sister Justin: Justin is one of Tristans friends and he goes to Brooklyn Middle School Riley: Riley is a 6th grader, When Riley and Tristan met and became friends happened during lunch, Riley told Tristan to save his spot in line then gave Tristan a hot cheeto Chip, couple days later Tristan says hi to Riley then they start sitting with each other on the bus and watch videos on the bus Kiana: One is Webbies basketball friends, She acts Sarcastic to Tristan like mocking or playing around Sehwon: Webbies best friend from St. Alphonsus Catholic Private school Loung Tristan’s Mom: information about her , she works at clean n press a small store where people clean clothes Lisa Webbie’s mom: Lisa is the mother of Webbie and is a coupon person Loi Tristan’s dad: Loi is the father of Tristan and the wife of Loung Johnny Webbies’s Dad: Johnny is the father of Webbie and Jaylen Kaiden: Kaiden is a dumb kid which he is bullied and called dumb by Tristan his fake friend but friends with a little bit Bona: Kaidens Rival, Kaiden and Tristan bully and make fun of Bona, Kaiden claims he bullies Bona is because Bona keeps looking at him and during the beginning of the school year (2019) Kaiden looked under neath the table and Bona kept asking him why is he looking under the table and Kaiden got mad and walked up to Bona and pushed him. October 30th 2019 Kaiden and Tristan were bullying Bona again and when lunch was ending Kaiden and Tristan were saying stuff then Tristan shouted something and forcing Bona to walk up to Tristan, Bona was about to touch or push Tristan it looked like then Kaiden pushed Bona then it caught Bonas attention then the two Kaiden and Bona were fighting, Bona was hitting Kaiden on the head or the ear and Kaiden was trying to hit back then Officer Xiong the school police guard pulled Kaiden back, he asked “Are you okay bud?” Kaiden was In tears, face was red and he was mad he shouted “IM DONE WITH THIS” Later that day Tristan was walking to his last class then a teacher named Mr Green called Tristan to go down to the office and that he will be down in a moment, Tristan sat in the office til he noticed Bona through a door window then Tristan moved to a different seat, Later Mr Green and Ms Kalk a 6th grade registration teacher called Tristan to walk in the office then they were questioning Tristan about the fight and bullying between Kaiden, Tristan and Bona. Mr Green asked Tristan if he has his phone on him then told Tristan to hand it over so he can read the group chat message fight and bullying on the message app. Then Mr Green was questioning Tristan for an hour and told Tristan that he will have detention ATS the next day, The bell then rang and school was over then they dismissed Tristan to go to his locker, but then Tristan saw kaiden sitting in a seat right in front of the office door he then asked Kaiden if he has ATS detention for the next day and told Kaiden That they both should stop bullying Bona Gerardo: A neighbor/friend of Tristans that lives down a corner of Tristans neighborhood and he goes to Brooklyn Middle School and rides on Tristans bus and they walk home together and chat with each other